Distributed storage systems, such as storage area networks, are used in modern computing systems to provide data storage to computer devices. For example, many modern computing applications demand high availability, fault tolerance and easy scalability. In a distributed storage system, multiple storage nodes may be configured to provide client devices with access to data storage, wherein each storage node may be communicatively coupled to data storage devices such as disk drives and tape drives. To connect and control the data storage devices, standards such as the Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) may be used. In version 3 and above of the SCSI standard (known as SCSI-3), a mechanism called Persistent Reservations (PR) is defined. Persistent Reservations provide a way to control how client devices (as hosts) access data storage devices, e.g. where a cluster of data storage devices is provided, such as over a network using the Internet SCSI (iSCSI) standard, or over a network using the Fibre Channel (FC) standard.